


We Can Be Together

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding Time, Cinnamon Roll MatPat, Driving, M/M, NatPat, Natepat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: Short thing about how Mat and Nate started hanging out. Could be made into a full story if asked.





	We Can Be Together

__

__“Nathan?” I stepped towards the curled up teen. His legs were drawn close to his chest and he was hiding his face. “Nathan?” I said a little louder, crouching down next to him._ _

__“It’s Nate…” I heard him whisper._ _

__“Oh um *clears throat* Nate, do you need a ride home?” I heard him inhale before picking his head up and looking at me._ _

__“Why are you talking to me?”_ _

__“Uh I don't like seeing people looking sad or um lonely-”_ _

__“*scoff* Fuck off.” He got up and I did too._ _

__“He-Hey I’m just trying to help.”_ _

__“Not everyone needs your help.” He pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked away. “Fake Angel.” I watched him go before turning towards the parking lot. Fake Angel? Where have I heard that before?_ _

__

__He’s there again, his back curled against the bike bars. I went to him._ _

__“Hey Nate.”  
He picked his head up a little and didn't say anything. I looked down at my jeans and shoes. When I looked back at him his head was up fully and he was looking towards the parking lot entrance._ _

__“You should go.”_ _

__“Do you-” He stood up as a loud truck pulled in._ _

__“Hey Nate~” A girl was sitting in the trunk._ _

__“*laughs* You fucking with another fag again?” A guy in the front seat spoke. I watched as Nate scowled at him._ _

__“No. He won't fuck off.” He walked over and hopped in the back with the girl and another guy. “Let’s get out of here.” I watched them drive off. So he does have friends. I walked to my car and left._ _

__

__Oh Nate. At least he isn't curled up like normal. He was leaning against the bike bars but one leg was outstretched and the other was bent up. I stopped next to him and sat down. His bag was under the bent leg._ _

__“What is your deal?”_ _

__“Do you need a ride?”_ _

__“No fuck off.”_ _

__“Not until someone gets you.”_ _

__“Why do you even care? We don't talk, we don't even see each other during school.” I shrugged._ _

__“You're always alone.”_ _

__“That doesn't give you a reason to hang around me.”_ _

__“Where are your friends?” He sighed heavily._ _

__“What will it take for you to leave me be?”_ _

__“You not being by yourself all the time.” Nate groaned loudly._ _

__“Just leave me alone.” He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. I laughed and relaxed with him. He dropped his hands and looked at the entrance again. The parking lot entrance was next to the end of campus so a forest was blocking the view of the road._ _

__“Your friends again?”_ _

__“No.” He got up quickly. “Go. You need to get away from me.” I stood up and was pushed away._ _

__“Hey l-”_ _

__“I’m serious Patrick. Go.” He pushed me away again. I was about to say something before a car pulled in. It was bent and old looking but a scary and straight faced man was driving. I backed up from Nate, acting like I was scared of him before running off. Who was that? His Father? Nate doesn't really look like him. I sighed and got in the car._ _

__“I just want to help him.”_ _

__

__He’s standing today. I went to him, a smile on my face._ _

__“Nate-” Busted lip. Black eye. Marked neck._ _

__“This is what happens when people hang around me. Just stop before it gets serious.” He looked away from me._ _

__“Is that because of me?”_ _

__“Yes and no.”_ _

__“Oh…”_ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__“Are you… does it hurt?” He shrugged._ _

__“Not anymore.” I looked down at my shoes._ _

__“I-”_ _

__“Leave. If you don't want me to get hurt or if you care, I don't know why you would, leave. Just let me be and go do whatever it is you do.” But… maybe… no, I don't want him to get hurt more. I guess him being alone is better than him getting hurt. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment._ _

__“I… I'm sorry.”_ _

__“For what?”_ _

__“Making things worse.” I walked away from him._ _

__

__Where is he? Come on Nate where? I started running faster. Oh! I almost fell over trying to turn towards him._ _

__“Nate!” He looked back as I ran past him. Tripping a little to be in front of him. He was looking at me, head cocked, crooked smirk and raised eyebrow. “You have to come with me!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him off._ _

__“Hey what the hell!”_ _

__“It’s Jack and Dan, they're fighting.”_ _

__“Septic and Bang?”_ _

__“Yes.” We got back to the school._ _

__“I thought they were friends?” We stopped at a crowd._ _

__“Not anymore.” Nate huffed before going forward, pushing people away to get to them. The students noticed him and started moving on their own. Jack and Dan were fisting each other's collars, yelling. Nate looked at both of them before putting his hands on their stomachs. They looked at him with confusion, their grip loosening on the shirts. In a swift motion Nate pushed them apart. It didn't look like he even tried but they both went back quite a bit. Brian caught Dan before he fell and Jack was able to stay up, Mark holding his arm for good measure._ _

__“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” He shouted at them._ _

__“He-”_ _

__“He-”_ _

__“I don't give a fuck! You retards are fucking friends and friends don't fight like this.”_ _

__“What would you know?” Someone shouted._ _

__“I know how to beat your face in Franta so shut your fucking mouth.” How did he know that was Connar?_ _

__“Nathan Sharp!” Where were you like 5 minutes ago? I walked up to the Principal._ _

__“He wasn't fighting sir-”_ _

__“Mr. Patrick do not stand up for him.” People started leaving and the crowd grew smaller._ _

__“But he was only breaking it up.”_ _

__“Then the both of you, my office. Now.” Before I was able to say something Nate grabbed my arm and we went to the school._ _

__“Nate I-”_ _

__“Get ready to run.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You really think I’m gonna sit through a lecture? Fuck that, start running when I let go of your arm.”_ _

__“Okay.” We could hear Jack’s voice behind us. I looked at Nate to jerked his head to the right. Oh I get it. I nodded. The campus police were walking towards us._ _

__“Sharp, let go of Mr. Patrick.” I saw him smirk. My heart started beating faster as we stopped._ _

__“Okay.” He playfully said before letting go of my arm. “Don't stop.” I took off down the right. I heard yelling behind me. I looked around me but didn't see Nate. Where is he? I didn't stop. He must have gone the other way. He better be in the parking lot. I reached the end of the hall and pushed out the double red doors. I went to the cars and hid behind a few, trying to catch my breath._ _

__“Patrick!” I got to the front of one and looked back out to see them go inside. Oh man that was intense. I stealthily got to and in my car. Okay, where the hell is Nate?_ _

__

__I tightened my grip on my backpack strap. He’s standing. This… ugh!_ _

__“Nathan!” I yelled. He turned and looked annoyed._ _

__“What-”_ _

__“Shut up!” His eyes widened. “I waited for you I waited in my car for an hour and you never showed up.” He started laughing. “Stop laughing!”_ _

__“Oh Mat, I went home. That's why we went in separate directions.”_ _

__“I thought you were going to meet me.”_ _

__“No. I assumed you would have understood that.”_ _

__“No.” He laughed again. I huffed and sat down._ _

__“I’m not leaving until you let me take you home or you get picked up.”_ _

__“You’re acting like a child.”_ _

__“I don't care.”_ _

__“Mat don't you remember what happened? Its gonna be worse if someone sees you drop me off.”_ _

__“I…” He’s right. Crap. No, I won't let him derail me like this. “I don’t care.” I crossed my arms. He laughed. “Stop laughing at me.”_ _

__“Then get your ass up. I don't want to stay here forever.” I looked at him weirdly. “What?”_ _

__“What did you say?” I started smiling._ _

__“Please don't make this worse.” I got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards my car. I could hear him mumbling things behind me but I was to happy that he agreed to care. We got in the car and I had to remind myself to get serious before driving._ _

__“Settled?”_ _

__“Just hurry up and give me your phone's GPS.” I handed it to him. I got out of the parking lot as he input it. Setting my phone down in the cup holders he closed his eyes._ _

__“Do you want to play to your music? Will that make this better for you?” He shrugged put opened his eyes and looked for something._ _

__“Aux is in the glove compartment.” He hooked it up and plugged his phone in. The guitar let out a finger tapping rhythm before the drums moved in and the sound electrified. The instruments played together in a well strung beginning melody. The drums softened to give way to a girl's voice._ _

___If I’m a bad person_  
_Then you don't like me ___  
_Well I guess I’ll make my own way ___  
_It's a circle, I mean cycle ___  
_I can't excite you anymore_  


_____ _

____

__I glanced at Nate who looked pretty peaceful sitting there. His arms loosely against his stomach, head back and eyes closed. I shook my head, focus on the road Patrick. Now isn't the time to get distracted. I took one glance at him. Is he sleeping? Looks like it. He’s so calm, it's strange. Nate usually has an annoyed or bothered face expression. It’s nice seeing him so relaxed. You know now that he's in my car I don't really know where I was going with this. I laughed a little._ _

__“What am I doing?” I shook my head and looked back at him. He’s pretty cute all calm like that._ _

_You have reached your destination_

____

____

__I stopped. We were at the corner of the street. I pulled over. Um, what? I looked at Nate who was still sleeping. Taking a breath I tapped his shoulder. He didn't stir so I did it a little harder. His sweet face scrunched up a little before he opened one eye._ _

__“We're here?” He gave a confused look before sitting up and taking off his seat belt. “Wait where-”_ _

__“It’s too dangerous. I don't want you going into Coventry.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“You know all those rumors you hear?” He was getting his bag._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Their true. When I get on the sidewalk I want you to turn around and leave. Don't go straight just turn around and go home.”_ _

__“Nate”_ _

__“Just do it Mat.”_ _

__“Alright.” I sighed out. “I’ll… I guess I’ll stop bothering you now right?” Nate gave me a small smile before getting out of the car. “Bye” I spoke softly as I watched him go. I turned around like he told me. I watched as he turned the corner in my rear view mirror. “Oh-”_ _

__*Bang*_ _

__I jumped and put my head down. Did… did someone just shoot at my car? What the hell is that place? Fuck, should I have really done that? Fuck Fuck Fuck. Nate better be okay. Oh crap he better not be hurt or something. I wouldn't forgive myself if he got hurt because I was being selfish._ _

__

__Today was too stressful. I didn't hear anything about Nate and I can't just ask people about him either. I’d rather not get questioned about why I want to know where he is. If he threatened me or something. Why he's leaning on my car. Or if… if.._ _

__“Why are you on my car?” He laughed. “Wait you're okay?” I walked to him._ _

__“Yes.” He nodded with a smile. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't think someone would shoot at you.”_ _

__“I’d alright. It didn't hit me or my car. Nate do you really live there?”_ _

__“Not there specifically but yeah. It's okay though,” He reached for something around his neck. “I have this.” It was… a raptor claw?_ _

__“Nate I don't know what that is.” He laughed again._ _

__“It’s a Karambit.” He unsheathed it._ _

__“Holy shit.” I gasped as I got closer. He held it in his hand. “Where the fuck did you get that?”_ _

__“I know a guy.”_ _

__“Oh because that isn't shady.” I deadpanned as he put the cover back on and slipped it under his shirt._ _

__“Yeah well it's legal so shut it.” I rolled my eyes._ _

__“Have a ride home?” I smiled._ _

__“Probably not.” He smirked._ _

__“Then get in.” He went to the other side. He hooked up his phone. “So, what we doing?”_ _

__“What we want I guess.”_ _

__“Works for me.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
